


（带卡-R18）小羊小羊

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 2020年2月10日宇智波带土生贺，送带土先生一只小羊卡卡西，长了羊足羊耳朵羊尾巴，但大体上还是人形的那种半兽化小羊卡卡西校园au，高二学生宇智波带土赢下一场对外校篮球赛后，在家门口捡到状态不太对的多年好友旗木卡卡西预警：有半兽化、产乳、失禁等描写，雷者自避，十分感谢
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 52





	（带卡-R18）小羊小羊

带土到家时，天色已暗，就连西边火烧般的橘红也淡去，夜幕上唯余宝石般深邃的紫色。暗淡的街灯光芒透进院子，他家门前有一团模糊的、似是抱膝坐着的人影。  
带土一愣，试探着叫了一声：“卡卡西？”  
——他和卡卡西相识多年，对方事先不告知却突然造访的事情时有发生。那团黑影动了动，抬起头来。隐约能分辨出藏在阴影里那双熟悉的、无精打采的黑眼睛，带土松了口气，顺手摸出家门钥匙。  
“又和舍友吵架了吗？我就说嘛，你总是说话不饶人……对了，我下场时没看见你，你怎么没来看我的篮球赛？说好要来的吧？”  
他走到门前，摸黑把钥匙往锁孔里怼。  
脚边的卡卡西沉默片刻，空前老实地道了歉：“……对不起，临时有事，没看下去。”  
“明明平时说我肯定投不中球的人也是你……我今天可是投了特别漂亮的一个三分球！卡卡西你不知道，当时欢呼声大得、大得我都担心要是自己坐在观众席上，耳膜会不会被吵得破掉……”带土说着，忍不住得意起来。  
但这股得意里又缺了点必要的东西——他已做好应对卡卡西向来尖锐的讽刺，就连他在球场上投球和进球瞬间的照片都腆着脸找同学要来，势必要在卡卡西否定他的战绩时拍在他面前，堵得他无话可说，仍坐在原处的那人却一声不吭，形同拒绝开战。没能发泄出来的那阵意气悬在心口，不上不下的。  
好不容易把钥匙插进锁孔，带土打开家门，开始担心卡卡西这回心情糟糕的程度前所未有。  
随手按亮门前灯，他低头看去：“你今天怎么了，不是很……卡卡西？这是什么？”

他先是看见银白发间垂落的一双三角形的、像是羊耳的东西，随即注意到环在膝盖旁的那双前臂表面覆着细而短的白色绒毛，形状细长，末端是深黑蹄壳包裹的偶蹄。  
他倒吸一口凉气，连忙蹲下，抓起那双怪异的前肢。卡卡西也像是才发现身体的异变似的，短促惊叫一声。错愕间，对于带土顺着前臂往上摸索的动作，卡卡西未有反抗。  
触感温热，是活着的，而非用以恶作剧的变装道具。手肘往上依旧是人类的胳膊，这节羊足一样的东西竟然真是长在卡卡西身上的。  
下肢同样发生了异变。裤管下露出一截细细的羊足，白袜松垮垮耷拉着。带土脑子里一片空白。  
“卡卡西，你、你会变羊啊？？”  
“我不知道……”卡卡西连连摇头，那双异形的白耳朵在发间晃动起来，“笨蛋带土，快关灯！”  
带土反应过来，忙关了门前灯。院子再度暗下来。  
两人的呼吸都有些乱。  
“你是什么时候变成这样的……白天还好好的吧！”半晌，带土急促问道。  
“我一直在发呆，说不出具体时间，但到你家之前都还是正常的……”  
“怎么事情都撞在一起了……你怪，你的身体也怪。先进屋吧，你、你能走吗？”  
仅有微光的阴暗中，卡卡西沉默片刻，艰难道：“好像不能……我现在，有点脚软。”  
带土下意识嗤道：“旗木卡卡西也有害怕到脚软的时候啊，说出去能把大家下巴吓掉……那我抱你。”  
他担心有人不巧路过，发现这样奇形怪状的卡卡西。不管怎么样，他绝不可能让自己相识多年的好友被人指指点点。不等卡卡西回应，带土一手抄过腿弯，一手揽着透着温热的脊背，抱起他来。  
不顾掉落在原地的一双鞋和一只袜子，带土匆忙进屋，以背倚门。屋门重重合上了。

暂时放下卡卡西，带土反手摸索灯的开关。卡卡西很紧张似的，身体紧紧贴着他，两根前臂曲着，夹在带土身体两侧。  
“我站不稳。”卡卡西声音里的颤抖消退了些，“你家地板怎么……我脚底打滑。”  
“普通的瓷砖地板而已，你得怪你自己怎么长了蹄子。”带土嘴里回呛，揽在他腰间的手臂下意识紧了紧。  
灯亮后卡卡西便不肯让带土抱他了，两人一步一挪，好不容易才抵达沙发。带土缓了口气，一把抓住犹挂着一只白袜的羊足，顺着裤管就要往上摸，被卡卡西用前足推开了：“你干什么？”  
“当然是检查你的腿，你以为我要干什么啊？”  
卡卡西瞪着他：“我自己来。”  
带土气得笑了两声，道：“你看看你的手——怎么给自己检查？”  
最终确定下肢也是从膝盖以下开始变形。  
鉴于卡卡西对自己的防备态度太过碍眼，带土故意往他大腿内侧的软肉捏了几把。卡卡西被他捏得浑身一抖，条件反射的就要合起双腿。带土也不拦，收手后站在他面前满是得意地笑。卡卡西耳尖发红，用羊足愤愤踹了他的小腿一下。  
“还有其他的变化吗？身上也长出羊毛来了吗？”  
“好像……”卡卡西定了定神，感受着与衣物摩擦的躯体表面，不确定地说道，“腿上比较多……身上好像没有。”  
“怪事。”带土嘀咕着，“你今晚真的不能回宿舍。留宿吧，我替你准备点吃的。”  
卡卡西下意识道：“我不——”  
话音未落，带土已经啧了一声，弯腰摸向他肚子。卡卡西吓了一跳，又要用前足推他，被带土轻松拨开了。软软腹部被揉了一把，带土直起身，撇嘴道：“你真是只会逞强……等我前也没吃晚饭吧？话说回来，今天怎么跑来我这里了？”  
“……”卡卡西扭过脸去，“三明治就好。”  
不喜欢接受别人的帮助，就算是因为心情不好而跑来，也绝不直说原因——带土对他的别扭性子实在熟悉到感觉头疼的地步。他扭头走向厨房。

把挤上蛋黄酱的生菜叶、芝士片、煎蛋和培根夹在烤过的吐司之间，又切成便于入口的大小，带土取出碟子和叉子，把三明治盛好，端到客厅。  
“要帮你摘下口罩吗？”  
虽用了疑问的语气，但两人都知道，在卡卡西无法自行进食时，这是不得不做的事情。带土也不是没见过卡卡西摘口罩，但对方总会在摘了之后表现得不太自在，久而久之，卡卡西那下半张脸竟真给他留下了“不可轻易露出”的认知。明明就很好看，真不知道这家伙为什么非要成天遮着脸……带土把碟子放在沙发前的矮桌上，指腹贴着卡卡西的耳根滑动，勾起口罩的细绳。  
才长出的那双铺着细白绒毛的羊耳敏感地抖了抖。  
“比赛，最后怎么样了？”卡卡西忽然问道。

自从高一入学，带土就加入了校篮球社。第一年他作为候选队员，只能参加练习，高二才有了上场比赛的机会。今天下午是带土第三次上场。在校际篮球社之间，他已经小有名气了。  
带土的语气立刻得意洋洋起来：“那当然是赢了，毕竟有我嘛。”  
卡卡西看向他，眉眼弯弯地一笑。口罩解下了，那双淡色的唇勾出好看的弧度，唇边那颗小小的黑痣也被牵动。带土稍稍屏息，有些狼狈地拨开视线。  
“虽然提前走了，但你的那个超远三分球，我有看到。”卡卡西故意拖着嘲讽的尾音，“笨蛋带土也能做出这么帅气的事情了啊——”  
“……要我喂你吃东西就直说，现在才夸我，居心叵测。”  
几乎压不住偏要上扬的嘴角，带土在他身边坐下，端过三明治，叉起一块，放到卡卡西嘴边。他小口咬着接过了。  
“虽然对面也有比较难缠的对手，但最后我们痛痛快快地赢了。哦对了，因为篮球社队员里有好几个是我们班里的同学，所以班长提议明天出门聚餐，就当是庆功宴。”往卡卡西张开的嘴里又喂了一块三明治，带土兀自沉思道，“但你这怪病……不，这都算不上是病了吧，难道我在做梦吗？”  
卡卡西咽下嘴里的食物，没好气道：“变形的是我，又不是你，要说是谁在做梦，那也该是我吧。”  
“明天能变回来吗？”  
“谁知道，又不是我想变……唔。”  
带土用一块三明治堵住了卡卡西的话。  
“那我不去聚餐了，不能把你一个人留在家里。”  
带土扭头想要摸手机。卡卡西忙挥着前臂阻止他。  
“不，先别……别急着说。”  
不知为何，卡卡西显得有些紧张，几乎要整个人扑上来按住他。他腮帮鼓鼓囊囊却还要说话的样子是带土从没见过的——在他面前，卡卡西向来注重用餐时的形象。今晚的卡卡西实在反常。  
“也是，要是明天你变回原样了的话，就没必要更改预定。”带土揣测着他的意思。  
卡卡西眸光一闪，短暂露出后悔的神色。明显有些勉强地点点头，他说：“是，说不定……”  
“你今晚总是吞吞吐吐的。”带土眯起眼，伸手揪住——恶趣味使然，揪住了新长出的一只羊耳。伏在他身上的卡卡西又抖了抖。手感很好，又软又热，绒毛微扎的触感也让人爱不释手……带土捏着那只耳朵揉了揉。  
卡卡西开始瞪他，脸上浮起一层薄红。  
“有什么办法，我也不知道身体为什么会突然变形，就算你要我说清楚——”  
“这件事你说不清楚不奇怪，但别的事情总可以吧，国文课甚至全科都常年第一的旗木卡卡西同学？”  
他眼神一凝，淡色的唇顿时抿住了。  
带土哼笑一声，说：“别想瞒我。你不希望我明天出门，为什么？”  
“你想多了。”卡卡西语气冷静地说。

那张漂亮的脸玉石雕成般凝固在一个令人信服的镇定表情上，但基于卡卡西几乎伏在他身上的姿势，带土隐约感觉到他加快的心跳，阵阵怦然如涟漪般传来。  
顺着那只耳朵毛茸茸的表面，摸到深藏发间的耳根，带土摩挲着那处，满意地看见卡卡西脸上的故作镇定如沙子崩落般溃散。他急喘一声，两眼下意识眯起，话音里带着某种让人身体发热的微哑：“不要摸。”  
“你不说，我就继续。”  
“放开……”卡卡西不安地动了动，想要退开。  
难得抓到总以盛气凌人的态度对他的儿时玩伴的弱点，带土舍不得放开，又欺负了一阵，但卡卡西挣扎间蹭得他几乎起了反应，最后只好松手。  
卡卡西得以解脱，忙坐直了身子，顶着凌乱的头发刻意挪远了一点。带土随之坐直，目光一落，这才注意到卡卡西两腿间已经微微鼓起。  
“……”他干咳一声，立刻道，“对不起，玩过头了。”  
他的声音也有些哑了。  
羊耳下方属于人类的耳朵红得不像样，卡卡西抬臂遮挡因为喘息而不得不张开的嘴。羊足状的前臂晃动着，偶尔暴露出他竭力遮挡的景象——柔软舌尖抵在齿列间，上下齿之间牵着唾液的丝。  
带土听见自己的心脏重重跳了一下。

直到热水放好，带土才从那阵蓦然烧起的冲动中缓过神来，发觉这突发的意外打断了他的追问，卡卡西把那关键的问题糊弄过去了。  
从小到大，旗木卡卡西总是比他聪明些，也狡诈些，栽在他手上不奇怪，但以这么尴尬的方式两败俱伤，记忆中还是头一回。  
真的很反常。  
不过，接下来是极为严峻的挑战。卡卡西的真实来意可以容后再谈，如果他不希望自己明天出门，那就不出，尽管自己是庆功宴的主角之一，不过带土不觉得缺席有什么关系。——要帮他洗澡，才是现在让带土最为头痛、甚至不敢走出浴室的大麻烦。  
实话说，他有些不好意思。  
暗叹一声，带土走出水雾缭绕的浴室。  
沙发上的卡卡西神情平静，唇边黑痣令他脸上惯有的冷淡柔和了不少。带土已经喂他吃完了剩余的那些三明治，空碟子还放在矮桌上。无事可做的卡卡西立刻发现了走出浴室的他。  
“热水放好了，你想在哪里脱衣服？”  
“当然是浴室里……抱歉，麻烦你了。”  
“我抱你去吧，要是还像进门时那样慢吞吞地挪，也不知要多久才能洗完。你也累了吧。”  
卡卡西脸上明显露出了抗议的神色，但带土摆出决不妥协的样子站在他身前，静静看了他一会儿，卡卡西便撇过脸，向他伸出双臂。  
带土朝他俯身，那双包覆着绒毛的前臂搭上他的肩，又在他颈后交叉。茸茸的脑袋伏在肩窝上，朝他颈间吐出温热的气息。卡卡西的身躯不算单薄，但也不如带土结实，虽然是同龄的少年，带土稍微使劲还是能将他抱起。  
“我还没这样抱过谁呢……你是第一个。”怀里的躯体温暖又沉重，带土边朝浴室走边抱怨。  
“……你就当做是意外，反正人工呼吸也算不上接吻。将来你要是交了女朋友，大可当这件事从没发生过，我不介意。”  
卡卡西的笑声轻飘飘的，听得带土嘴角一抽，几乎想把他扔下去。  
“谁准你不介意了？出力的是我，而且你也太重了吧卡卡西。”  
“笨蛋带土，你得小心，以后不要对女朋友说‘没想到你这么轻’，也不要弄巧成拙地解释‘不是嫌你重，是我以前抱过更重的家伙’。”卡卡西笑得更欢了。  
说得这么事不关己……带土抱着他走进浴室，把卡卡西端端正正放在圆凳上，哼笑道：“你想多了，我不会交女朋友的。”  
“……嗯？不交吗？为什么？”  
那双弯弯笑眼略微睁开，似乎是真心实意感到疑惑。带土恨得牙痒痒的。他冷冷道：“天才头脑的旗木卡卡西竟然问我为什么，怕不是太阳系要毁灭了。你猜。”  
他不再看那张让人心烦的虚伪笑脸。  
浴室里灯光昏黄，雾气萦绕。晦暗光线模糊了衣扣解开后暴露出的那极具冲击性的过分白皙。带土不动声色地松了口气，对自己能心无旁骛地替卡卡西洗完澡又多一分信心。  
“抬抬手。”他头也不抬地命令道，将衬衫袖子从卡卡西的胳膊上扯下来。  
异形的前臂与人类的胳膊相接，乍看相当怪异，但也并不是特别难以接受。带土心里嘀咕着，视线一转，不由得愣住了。  
他友人的乳晕微微鼓胀，连同在胸前投下阴影的乳头，显得格外柔软。  
才涌起的信心在几秒之内蒸发了。  
带土猛然起身，倒退了几步，几乎靠在浴室墙上，语无伦次道：“我、我先出去……不对，你先自己……我……”  
卡卡西眨眨眼，问：“可怕吗？”  
“不是因为、那个。”带土忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
喉咙里像是有火在烧。他后知后觉感受到晦暗中隐藏的一丝暧昧——一切阴影都被放大了，卡卡西身体表面的起伏变得分外立体。柔软而胀大的、看起来就合该被抿进唇间的乳头和乳晕，程度正好的薄薄胸肌，隐约的腹肌线条之间那深深凹陷的肚脐……带土根本不知目光该往哪里放。  
早知如此，还不如用更亮的灯光……不，估计也没多大用处。  
“卡卡西，你别多心，我真不是害怕你现在的样子，也不觉得讨厌……操，我只是……”努力从一片空白的大脑中搜刮言词，他焦躁地察觉到自己真的硬了。  
他撇过头，不敢再看卡卡西。  
片刻沉默后，他的友人道：“需要我从你面前消失吗？”  
“那你就等着被我抓回来吧。”带土咬了咬牙，用余光掠了他一眼，“别闹了，我说了不是因为讨厌你。再说你现在路也走不了，能躲到哪里去？”  
卡卡西为难地笑了笑：“也不是真的不行……你看。”  
他从矮凳上滑下来，膝盖着地，前臂撑着身子，小动物似的爬了几步。  
带土看得瞳孔微缩。  
无法想象自尊心那么强的卡卡西竟会主动选择这样的移动方式……他呆呆望着裹在制服裤里的臀部随着爬行的动作自然翘起，胯间又硬了几分。  
卡卡西像只真正的小羊一样爬到他脚边，扬起头，鼻尖嗅闻着，在他裤链周围蹭来蹭去，甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔勾勒出一团凸起的裤面料子。  
带土后退半步，背部贴在墙上。卡卡西的鼻尖追过来，他眯着眼，咬住裤链，含糊道：“你不嫌弃的话……”

脑袋里嗡嗡作响，带土眼睁睁看着卡卡西咬着他的裤链拉开，隔着内裤，小口小口地舔他半勃的性器。颜色浅淡的双唇一次次凑过来，给予亲吻或啾啾有声的吮吸。温暖和触碰雨点一样落下来。  
那双平常总是带些嘲讽之色的黑眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。他晃着脑袋，一会儿隔着内裤，张口含住囊袋下端细细舔舐，一会儿吐出软舌，在带土眼前用舌面来回扫过龟头抵着的那片布料。直到内裤都被他舔湿了，他才连同布料一起半含住龟头，抬起眼来。睫毛在他眼睑下方投下根根分明的淡影。  
“带土，把它脱下来。”他话音不清地说着。  
“你……”  
“笨蛋带土，快点。”卡卡西又用鼻尖顺着柱身凸起的痕迹来回地蹭，半睁着眼仰望已经面红耳赤的带土，“我下定决心做这种事，也是很不容易的……”  
宛若黄昏的蒙昧光影里，长着羊耳的漂亮少年有种怪异而魔魅的气质。那么干净的一张脸，为什么要贴在这种地方流连不去，还露出些许沉醉的表情来呢？带土无法将视线从这样的卡卡西脸上移开。  
见带土迟迟不动，卡卡西只好自己叼着内裤裤腰，慢慢把它往下扯。尽管习惯性地抬起双臂，已是羊足的前臂却毫无用处，最后只能以手肘撑着墙面，稳住前倾的身体。  
他牙龈都发酸了，才终于等到带土出手协助。  
粗大的性器跳出来，险些拍到卡卡西脸上。他轻轻唔了一声，忙偏头含住没在卷曲耻毛之间的根部。明显感觉口中的阴茎跳了一下，他伏在带土腿间，仰着脸轻舔阴茎下方，又往囊袋吻去。  
狰狞的性器粗影落在那张晃动游移的脸上。  
带土不由得伸手抚向他的后脑勺，低声道：“卡卡西……要是你不愿意的话……”  
耻毛和性器旁，以沉迷的姿态半眯着的黑眼睛短暂瞥向他。卡卡西稍微退开，张着嘴，故意让他看自己舌面和囊袋间还牵着的一丝唾液。  
“怎么看也不像是不愿意的样子吧？呜唔……”  
带土的手猛然用力，卡卡西猝不及防，被按在体味略重的胯间，耻毛都刮在他脸上。味道很咸……他旋即记起放学前那场篮球赛和场上奔跑的浑身是汗的带土，在怦然心跳中舔吻青筋分明的柱身。  
唇舌一寸寸接近渗出少许湿液的龟头，唾液将整根阴茎抹得湿亮。抚在后脑上的手掌给他留下的退后余地并不多，隐约带着不准他离开的强制意味，另一只手的手背却被带土咬在嘴里，借以压抑越发粗重的喘息。舌尖勾过凸起的青筋和下陷的浅沟，卡卡西张大了嘴，堪堪含住那颗软而钝的蕈状顶端。  
他没有做这种事的经验，现在只能生疏而笨拙地摸索不让牙齿碰到性器上的方法。后脑勺上的手掌按着他，卡卡西很担心带土急起来就不管不顾的让他一下子吞到底。带土的东西有些大，他敞开口腔，又压抑住咽壁被顶住时条件反射升起的呕吐反应，让喉头浅浅容纳着顶端，也才吃下大半根阴茎。  
他想试着吞吐，抚着他发根的手掌却不肯后撤。卡卡西只得呜呜地哼出柔软的鼻音，微微摇头示意不能继续。  
粗大的性器被舌面左右摩擦着，竟忍不住往里顶了顶。卡卡西一窒，难受得眼泪都出来了。  
所幸带土很快放开了他，低哑着声音说了句对不起。  
眨去薄泪，卡卡西侧着脑袋，让龟头在自己颊边顶出形状。口水混在软舌搅动和吞吐阴茎的动作间，发出黏湿而煽情的水声。前液不断溢出，属于带土的味道充盈在嘴里。他前后晃着脑袋，羊耳一摇一摇的，又吸了好一阵子，带土才重重喘了口气，浓浊的精液猛然射进他嘴里。  
卡卡西一呛，下意识吞了一些。  
精液一股股射着，一部分咽不下的顺着唇角淌下，黏黏地坠在下颌处。含着满嘴精液，他又吮了几下龟头，直到带土扶着他的脸抽出阴茎，呼吸稍促的卡卡西才张嘴伸舌，让他看舌间齿间挂着的浊白体液。  
带土在他面前蹲下。昏昧的灯光里，他眼角烧着了一般发红。  
“吐掉吧，很脏。”  
卡卡西合上嘴，抿了抿味道，眯着眼慢慢吞下去，低声道：“不好吃。”  
实话说，那种喉间黏黏的感觉让人有些反胃，但卡卡西绝不希望带土注意到自己想要呕吐。  
带土将下巴搁在卡卡西肩上，半揽着他，替他一点点脱下制服裤。卡卡西顺从地抬起膝盖，便于褪下裤管。  
在脊背上滑动的手带着几乎有些烫人的温度，落在他的尾椎处，揉了揉藏在内裤下新长出的短尾巴。卡卡西下意识将前蹄勾上带土的脖子。  
“尾巴……连这个都长出来了。”带土心情复杂地笑了一声，勾着内裤边缘，把它扯下，“卡卡西，你为什么没有长角？”  
“什么角？唔……”  
窄瘦的臀部上方点缀着绒团子似的短尾。任由内裤挂在卡卡西腿间，带土用拇指和食指圈着尾根揉动。不一会儿卡卡西便难耐地抱紧了他，两只后足小幅度蹬着地。  
“公羊长角，母羊不长角。”完全是很喜欢做爱的样子……带土忍不住用余下三指探入臀缝之间，指腹却触到一片细绒。  
他一愣，偏过头去看卡卡西的胯间。银白卷曲的耻毛间，形状漂亮、分量可观的性器颤巍巍翘着，才泌出的粘液坠下丝来。小腹分布着稀疏的白绒，和耻毛连成一片，腿根也长了一些。  
带土这才敢确信自己的判断。顺着臀缝间的绒毛，他很快找到随着尾巴根被揉捏的频率而一抽一抽地紧缩的后穴。他早提醒过卡卡西，要是不愿意的话可以停下，现在看来卡卡西愿意得很，打从心里想吃他的鸡巴……一边揉得卡卡西憋不住明显已经得到快感的叫声，一边用指节顶开紧小的入口，他抱紧了怀里骤然僵直的温热身躯，嘲笑道：“卡卡西，你长这些毛，就是为了被弄脏吧？”  
“什么毛……”他耳边传来小声的反驳，尽管有明显的克制痕迹，但还是尾音发颤，“我不知道你在说什么……”  
绒尾和臀部相接处实在太敏感了，卡卡西被揉得前端失禁一般渗液，脑袋被阵阵快感拍得发晕。  
“腿抬起来，夹住我的腰。”带土揪了揪他的短尾巴，“带你去洗澡。先说好，我不会把手指抽出来的，你得自己抱紧我，掉下去的话后果自负……明白吗？”  
“明、明白……”  
后穴绞了绞，小羊模样的少年抬腿，紧紧夹在带土腰间。

带土结束淋浴，坐进浴缸，身上的水珠顺着漂亮的胸肌线条落进满缸热水。卡卡西坐在浴缸另一端，湿透的发尾黏在颀长颈项上。  
带土知道他一直在偷看自己，现在却又坐得远远的，摆出疏离的姿态，心里带着些许不满，朝他伸手：“过来。”  
卡卡西这才爬过来，一双黑眼睛不安分地转着，往他胸口瞟去一眼。带土哼笑一声，将羊耳温顺垂落的好友拉过来，让他坐在自己大腿上。  
现在卡卡西的胸口就在他眼前，两颗乳头看似比刚才更大了些，一副柔软可欺的模样。对方还故作无辜，两只前蹄抵在带土胸前，屁股在他腿上蹭了蹭，轻声问：“叫我做什么？”  
他摇动腰部时，水下那根挺翘的性器便随之晃了晃。带土把它拢在手心，撸了几下：“一直硬着吗？从替我口交开始，一直到刚才看我洗澡……”  
“啊，我偷看你洗澡了吗？”他懒懒地挑高尾音，“带土是怎么发现的？”  
“那当然是因为我……”话说到一半，带土终于反应过来，连忙收住剩余的话音。  
卡卡西得逞地笑起来。  
恶劣的笑声一拐弯，转成一声仓促低吟。带土报复性质地含住他的右乳，用舌尖把乳粒推得陷进胸肉。卡卡西喘息着叫道：“不要，好涨……”  
软舌退开，被吮吸的快感叠着性器被爱抚而激起的欲望，令他一下子失去了游刃有余的立场。  
乳尖被吸得拉长，牵着乳晕一起没入紧贴胸前的湿热口腔。软舌不住勾缠，以粗糙舌面刺激着那粒嫩红。隐约升起的饱涨感找到出口，一丝丝往乳孔探去。  
卡卡西猛然战栗起来，摇着头要从带土怀里逃开。乳头从唇舌间滑脱时，带出淫靡水声。一小股乳汁随之涌出，洒在带土胸前。带土揩了点，往银发少年唇上抹去。  
“我就说嘛，你没长角……卡卡西，你变成小母羊了。”  
这变化惊得卡卡西半晌不动。  
带土趁势欺上，再度含着像团子一样柔软的乳尖，放肆地吮出声音来。那薄薄胸口泌出的奶水稀薄但清甜，被带土轻咬乳头时，乳汁会像达到小高潮似的射上一股。  
果然就像他想的那样，口感好得就该被人含在嘴里玩弄。他放开银白耻毛间翘得几乎贴上小腹的性器，揪住另一颗久受冷落的乳头。  
已在高潮边缘，爱抚却突兀中止，那根颜色浅淡的性器可怜地立在耻毛间，漂在水波里。卡卡西还来不及感到失落，左乳已被掐住。和另一侧动作温柔但满是索取意味的吸吮不同，带土的手指将他柔软的乳头随意拉长捏扁，不时捏着乳头根部，像要替他挤奶似的往前捋。阵阵过电般又痛又爽的刺激令卡卡西急促地喘着气，挺腰送上胸口，不由自主地渴望更多。在情欲中挣动的腰身带起愈发响亮的水声，浴缸里水波激烈动荡。  
“卡卡西，你好棒……”带土喘着气，曲起大腿，把在他腿上蹭个不住宛如求欢的银发少年困在怀里，拨过那张满是放纵情欲的脸，咬住抵着下唇的艳红舌尖。  
尾音拐着弯的浪声都被带土沾着奶味的唇堵住了。入侵的舌技巧拙劣，在嘴里冲撞着舔舐黏膜和齿列，银发少年稍微清醒了些，意识到眼前近在咫尺的，是带土搭下的睫毛。  
这就是他的初吻了——他迷糊地想。  
和主人一样失神了似的，卡卡西的软舌被挑拨许久，才缓缓动起来，有一下没一下地回应对方的痴缠。他懒起来是真的懒，但腰身摇动的样子又那么好看……带土又掐了掐他的乳头。怀里的身躯一绷，奶水溅洒在带土胸前。  
直到再也品尝不出奶味，纠缠许久的唇舌才分开了。才放开，卡卡西便用两只前足夹起贴在一起的两根性器，迫切又不得要领地摆弄着。没了十指，他连抚慰自己都做不到，唯有要哭不哭地看着带土，无声传达恳求之意。  
带土也硬得发痛，一边贪求地欣赏银发少年胸前不断滴着淡白乳汁的景象，一边狠狠揉了一把他的臀尖，手指就着温水，戳进方才粗略开拓过的后穴里。那处极欢迎他，无论捅哪里都兴奋得颤抖着收紧，从深处吐出湿滑水液来。  
银发少年投来沉溺于快感的恍惚一瞥，看得带土燥热不已。  
“快点、进来……”前蹄不再继续那无用的爱抚，软软地撑在带土线条分明的腹肌两侧，卡卡西抬起腰臀，被手指撑开的穴口主动寻找黑色耻毛间青筋道道的阴茎。  
带土悄然吸了口气。卡卡西后面还太紧了，尽管肠肉已经又软又湿，随便抠挖都能勾出缠绵不住涌出的滑液，但现在也才堪堪放得进三指。他往那团雪白后臀上拍了一掌。浴缸里的水化去不少力气，臀肉因这下拍打而情色地抖了抖。  
“卡卡西，是我要操你，你能不能安分一点，让我来……”  
“你太慢了！”  
“还不是因为你咬得太紧了！你会受伤的！唔……你干什么？”  
卡卡西一口咬住他的嘴唇，泛着泪的黑眼睛烦躁地瞪着带土。带土不得不抽出手指，托住想直接往他阴茎上坐的冲动友人。  
被手指插得一时合不拢的穴口终于找到渴望已久的灼热性器，贪婪地吸住红亮发胀的龟头。上下两处的亲吻都来得又急又乱，但足够温软濡湿，带土被卡卡西亲得目眩神迷，再也没法反抗。他的阴茎撑得穴肉绷成完全契合的形状，才被推挤向穴口的肠液又一寸寸回退，肉道深处湿盈盈的一片，轻轻一顶都有淫乱水声传出。  
银发少年收回湿淋淋的舌尖，望着带土的眼里全是让人筋骨酥麻的意乱情迷：“好涨，好大，带土把我填满了……我一直都想……”  
“……想什么？”  
卡卡西像是没听到一样，挺着淌满奶水的胸肉，往带土身上蹭，乳头才蹭上来，他就颤颤地叫出声，而带土进入他体内的性器则被绞得进退不得。带土又烦他自作主张的嚣张样子，又觉得浪荡求欢的卡卡西实在色情得他能就着这幅模样撸射好几回，往他腰上捏了一把，恨恨道：“放松一点，你这样我根本动不了……还想不想挨操了？”  
“想，想被带土……”那具雪白的身躯立刻消停了。  
带土挺腰，浅浅地插他。臀缝间的短绒搔刮着茎身，细微的痕痒助长了炽热欲望。穴里的水声绵绵不断，抽插的动作逐渐顺畅起来。带土摸着两人的结合处，只觉每次退出都有黏液被带出，于是随手往臀沟里抹，弄得一片湿滑。这缸水里混着两人的体液，还融了卡卡西的乳汁，肯定已经脏得不能要了，表面上看还是干净的一汪，灯下翻着粼粼水光。  
他加快速度，换着角度找卡卡西的敏感点。小羊一样伏在他身上的少年抖了抖，腰背忽然绷得直直的，大腿猛然夹上他的腰。又一记深顶后，银发少年爽得呻吟声里带着哭腔，胡乱叫起来：“好舒服、那里……带土，我好舒服……我要高潮了……”  
穴肉无规律地抽搐起来，泥泞一片的肉道里，带土不管不顾地操着他的敏感点。前蹄在他胸前划动，唾液在合不上的嘴边淌了一片，卡卡西失控的叫声不断被喘息打断，最后窒在喉间，全身停不下来地颤抖。  
带土又操了几下，卡卡西挤出一声短促呻吟，性器一抖，精液洒在两人身上，和粘稠的白色乳汁混在一起。后穴也不讲道理地抖着，吸得带土把持不住，抵着肠壁射了。  
卡卡西尚且失神，带土用手掌抹了身上的精液和乳汁，全擦在两只羊耳上。  
他拔出阴茎，被堵在里头的体液一股又一股地泄出来，大腿根湿透了，一簇翘起的细绒上挂着粘液的丝。带土还半硬着。让卡卡西跪趴在浴缸边，他绕到背后，拇指揉开艳红的小穴，又一次顶入。  
随之而起的呻吟声有些沙哑——卡卡西刚刚叫狠了，也没有料到带土竟不让他休息，就又要开始下一轮。那根又粗又大的性器操得很深，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音响亮得让人后知后觉害臊。果然很舒服，他每次看带土打球，都不由得这样猜测……而一切如他所料，就连带土最后皱着眉，像要把他整个人吞吃下去一样的侵略性眼神，也和他投篮前的样子一模一样。  
强烈得让他难以承受的快感又一次袭来。带土重重操着他，手上还要抓住那根尾巴，卡卡西哑声叫着，乳汁淅淅沥沥的流得更凶了。  
“卡卡西，我一直猜不透你看着我时在想什么，究竟怎么看待我……所以拜托你告诉我吧，”尾巴被揪起，卡卡西不得不塌着腰，将屁股翘得高高的，穴旁被干出一圈白沫，“为什么是我，为什么要让我看见你的这种模样……为什么是我？”  
卡卡西本想装作听不见，但带土见他不回答，又开始干他的敏感点。  
他反射性地捏紧了浴缸边，摇头道：“不行……”  
他尚在不应期，阴茎软软地垂在身前，随着身体的颠动而狼狈地摇晃。明明刚才腰都射软了，快感却又在体内不可避免地蓄积。他想就着带土往前顶的冲劲向前爬去，以期躲避来势汹汹的操干，却被揪着尾巴拎回原处，而敏感的尾根被色情的手法揉搓着，任他如何摇头，带土都不肯停下。尿意慢慢升起。  
“不行、呜嗯、带土，我受不了了……我射不出来的……”  
“你可以的，旗木卡卡西哪里有做不到的事情？”带土哼笑出声，阴茎在湿淋淋的屁股里干出黏腻清晰的水声来，“你连奶水都有了……射奶好不好？射奶给我看吧，卡卡西。来，挺起胸口，高潮时把奶水射到墙上去……”  
“不行，不行……”  
带土握着卡卡西的腿根，把他抱起来。体位变化后，性器撤出时便带出一股股量大得仿佛喷出来的水液，大概是之前蓄下的。  
上半身立起来后也看得分明了，带土操干五六下，卡卡西的乳头就往外射一股奶。带土啧了一声：“这样一直淌，也太浪费了。卡卡西，你自己堵住它。”  
卡卡西还是摇头，但两只蹄子真的凑到胸前，按压起来。两颗胀大的乳头被他蹂躏得东倒西歪，乳汁喷得断断续续。偶尔按得重了，他的叫声就顿时甜腻起来。带土的性器被他咬得动作一顿，好不容易才分开紧缩的软肉，继续狠狠操着。  
不一会儿，他又舒服得什么都忘了，只知道扬着颈子，大张着双腿，迷糊地呻吟：“带土，我射不出来的……我要尿了……”  
“……”  
带土手一抖，一时没抱住卡卡西湿漉漉的腿根，白皙的身子往他胯间坠了坠，卡卡西的呻吟声顿时拔高不少。他眼角淌着泪，回头不成章法地蹭带土的脸颊，软软哭道：“我要忍不住了……可以吗，我可以尿出来吗？”  
“…………可以。”带土哑声道。  
尿液从垂落的阴茎末端流进浴缸。卡卡西得到许可后，一脸恍惚地张着腿，在带土眼前尿了出来。  
带土本想等卡卡西尿完再继续干他，但实在被面前淫猥的场景逼到极处，再次挺腰。那软软的阴茎一甩一甩的，尿液乱洒，水声响亮。带土再操几下，软穴深处便射出一股水来，而卡卡西的身体只无力地弹了弹，流着乳汁和尿液，接受了带土又一次内射。  
他尿了好久才停。  
带土放下他后，他呆呆倚在带土怀里，满脸潮红，沉浸在余韵之中。肠液和精液被一张一合的穴口吐出，漂散在一缸污水里。带土从背后揽着他，拨转过那张带着泪痕和口水痕迹的脸，吻住他唇边的小痣。

无论宇智波带土过去是怎么看待旗木卡卡西的，从今往后必须修改至少一条认知，那就是——  
“卡卡西，其实你不怕脏吧。”  
独自一人收拾残局，球赛，加上纵欲的影响，把不管是装呆还是真呆的卡卡西洗干净又放到床上后，带土已经累得不行，只想倒头睡觉，但他本人还没洗澡。尽管顾及自己比赛结束后只是换了身衣服，而在走进浴缸前简单淋浴，但终归不算洗干净了，再加上两人之后胡搞一气，他唯一的选择就是乖乖洗澡。  
抱着他的小羊朋友昏睡一夜，带土醒来时，怀里已经空了，而腿间的器官正被一片湿热包裹，那处还积极地吮着。  
一掀被子，果不其然，埋在他腿间的就是卡卡西。  
“有什么脏的？我感觉味道还可以，比昨天晚上轻多了。带土有好好洗过吧。”  
卡卡西张开嘴，让水光亮泽的性器从舌上滑落，才瞥向睡眼惺忪的带土。  
他用前蹄捧着那青筋狰狞的器官，侧卧在旁，扬起干净漂亮的脸。就是这张脸让带土觉得他是很爱干净的人，会讨厌汗味，不可能委屈自己吞吃别人的阴茎，更不可能因为爽得忘乎所以就当着他的面尿出来。天大的误会。而带土昨晚把卡卡西从里到外弄脏了，尽管有自信自己把卡卡西洗得很干净，但再看到这张脸，只会想起他含着龟头、脸颊鼓起的模样。  
卡卡西见他不说话，又在透窗而入的天光里探出红红的软舌，懒洋洋地舔着茎身：“你醒得太迟了，手机已经响过五六次，我也叫不醒你，更不可能帮你接。”  
“啊？五六个电话？”带土忙伸手向床头柜，摸过手机，随口道，“你可以帮我接啊，为什么不行？”  
“……为什么可以？”卡卡西笑出了声，“周六早上，旗木卡卡西帮宇智波带土接电话，有脑子的人都能发觉不对劲。”  
“哪里不对劲？你不是第一次睡在我家，我又不介意流言的另一个主角是你。再说了，差不多吧……你不会以为我只打算跟你做一次吧？”带土莫名地看他。  
“是吗？我还担心你嫌脏……这是奖励。”  
卡卡西张嘴，让带土看阴茎一寸寸深入他的口腔、喉间。最后因为过度使用而泛红的双唇贴在耻毛上，卡卡西看似难受地眯着眼，用喉咙挤压尽根没入的阴茎顶端。  
带土的眼神顿时暗下来。  
小幅度吞吐几下，卡卡西慢慢回退，结束了这次深喉。  
“昨晚还只能含下一大半，今天早上就能深喉，卡卡西你天赋异禀啊。”带土揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“那是当然。你醒来前我一直在练习。”他含着龟头，小口小口地舔去前液，“要回电话吗？”  
“班长给我打了五六个电话，为什么啊？而且她怎么有我的电话……不回。”  
“她不是想办庆功宴吗？是想催你快去吧。”  
“……你现在不紧张了？昨晚还很不希望我参加的吧？”带土立刻清醒了——为了防止卡卡西又一次胡搞乱搞转移他的注意力，他捏着卡卡西的下巴挪开，“不许舔了，好好解释。”  
“你给她回电话，自然就知道了。”  
卡卡西爬回他身边，安静侧卧。  
已近中午，要赶去聚会地点是绝对来不及的，带土已完全放弃所谓庆功宴，但一肚子坏水的卡卡西如此劝说，他也不得不产生一些好奇心，于是回拨。  
出乎意料的是，接电话的并不是班长本人，而是与她要好的一名女生。对方神秘兮兮的，要带土快来，因为，“我们全班都在等你，她说希望在向宇智波同学表白时能得到同学们的支持”，她这样说道。  
带土听得目瞪口呆，不由得看向一旁的卡卡西。  
“全、全班？不可能有那么多人吧？至少卡卡西他不可能在啊……”  
“旗木同学说他不会参加，我也不明白为什么……唔！你回来了，抱歉，是宇智波同学的电话，我就先帮你接了。”  
电话转手。对方显然不知道好友已经透了底，语气如常地问他到哪里了，需要的话她可以到车站去接人。带土连忙道：“劳你费心，不过我不会去的。”  
“……”对方沉默片刻，嗓音紧绷起来，“不会来吗？”  
带土犹豫了一阵，还是说道：“我一直有喜欢的人，所以……”  
卡卡西突然道：“十分抱歉。”  
他说话时盯着带土的手机，没有刻意压低音量，语气里完全没有抱歉的意思，冷冷的，疏远至极。带土意识到他是在对班长说话。  
——看起来，是宣示主权。  
他又好气又好笑，忍不住低声说了句操。  
对面花了一段时间理解现状，随即一声不吭地挂断了电话。带土把卡卡西抓进怀里，哭笑不得，说：“你干什么？”  
“你看，你在可怜她。”卡卡西被他抱住时全不反抗，但那阵冷意还没从话音里退去，“她知道你见不得女孩子受委屈，所以故意拉拢班上的人，决定当众表白。这种情况下，就算你本来不愿意，也有可能为了不让她太过丢脸而同意当她的男朋友。”  
“……”  
“很不错的陷阱，是不是？更别提她是不怕当众哭出声来的那种人。”  
卡卡西坐起身来，微微眯着眼，不知是嫌天光刺眼，还是单纯陷入思索。带土抓起他的前蹄把玩，问：“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”  
“我可不像带土，连有人喜欢你都看不出来。你第一次上场比赛，她就喜欢上你了。到现在已经快一年了吧？这么长的时间，够我看明白她会采取什么样子的攻势了。”  
银发少年轻飘飘地瞥来一眼，像在嘲笑带土观察力不足，但一丝不甘还是泄露行迹，被带土捕捉到。他心里顿时软得化成水，又想和卡卡西黏糊糊地抱在一起了：“你这算是吃醋吗？”  
对方似笑非笑道：“你猜？”  
带土也坐起身，和卡卡西双目对视，大着胆子说：“我觉得是。”  
“……你爱怎么想就怎么想吧。”  
“我还觉得你刚刚在对她示威。”  
“是她先这么做的。”卡卡西有些孩子气地撇撇嘴，“昨天我看比赛时……她来找过我。我都能看出她喜欢你了，她当然也……”  
带土逗猫似的伸手挠挠他的下巴，嘴角因为压不住的笑意而高高扬着，明知故问：“她也？”  
卡卡西看了他一阵，随即打开那只手，转身就要下床。  
“对不起对不起……我不问了。”带土连忙把他抱回来，拉着他又倒回柔软枕头里，闷闷笑了许久，“……难得是周六，再赖会儿床吧？”  
“想赖床你就安静点。”  
“那可不行，我们都还有没说出来的话吧？”  
“有吗？”卡卡西挑了挑眉，露出带土已经看得相当熟悉的故作无辜模样来，“我想想……嗯，的确，我还有点想说的。明天我大概就能变回原样了。”  
“……”其实带土想听的不是这句话，但他的确很在意卡卡西的身体能否恢复正常，“为什么这么觉得？”  
卡卡西伸出前蹄。昨晚羊足的长度直至手肘，现在缩减至半臂范围内。羊耳也变小了，支棱在凌乱银发间。  
带土伸手绕到他身后想摸摸那根短尾巴，卡卡西忙用前蹄推他，但最终还是被带土压在身下，尾巴和又红又肿的乳头两处同时被又捏又揉地玩弄起来。  
“好像还会出奶……”带土有些把持不住，俯身咬住不如右侧肿胀的左乳。  
卡卡西很快失去了推拒的力气，挡在胸前的蹄子被带土捉开，按在床上。他咬牙笑道：“笨蛋带土，你很喜欢这里吗？昨晚也是的，看到后立刻就硬了吧？”  
“一大早就偷偷替我口交的家伙没资格这么说吧？”  
“确实，是我引诱了你……”  
羊耳的少年喘着气，主动抬腿勾在带土腰上，引得对方低低骂了一句：“知道‘纵欲过度’几个字怎么写吗？”  
“我当然会。你不会的话，我可以教你。”  
——这幅得意洋洋的样子实在碍眼。  
带土将下巴搁在他胸口。心跳从下往上，脉脉传来。他记住这频率，勾出一个长期耳濡目染而学来的恶劣笑容，轻声问道：“那你知道‘我喜欢你’几个字怎么写吗？”  
笑意僵在卡卡西脸上。  
意料之中，带土感受到他的心跳急促起来，像只幼兽亲昵地撞着他的下颌。  
“你肯定不知道，毕竟我怎么问你，你都不说。但我可以教你……卡卡西，我喜欢你。这几个字是这样写的——”  
他撑起身子，指尖点在面前毫无保留敞开着的身体之上。

-fin-


End file.
